No Courtesy
(Autotune Rap Hook): I ain’t showing you, no courtesy (Who want the smoke?) I ain’t showing you, no courtesy (I ain’t staying broke!) I ain’t showing you, no courtesy (Don’t hit me when I blow!) I ain’t showing you, no courtesy (Don’t hit me when I blow!) This one for my dawgs always bring on they grind, Push it to the limit, never doubt your will to shine When life gets a hold of you, refuse on feeling down Especially when these suckas think you’ll never get the crown (Verse 1): They tend to switch up either when you blow or once you die, never showed support or left you feedback when you asked for it Been having ideas since before I dropped the music, you must be foolish, I got years of plans, I ain’t stupid (years of plans, I ain’t stupid) Say goodbye to these idiots, I’m recharging my Chakra, that’s a knockout you can’t recover from doctors The phantom of the opera, let it sing, that’s the Kevin Gates flow this fellow brings, Silver Springs That be the spot where they crowned me king of Maryland, young African-American, aye pardon my heritage..... (Autotune Rap Hook): I ain’t showing you, no courtesy (Who want the smoke?) I ain’t showing you, no courtesy (I ain’t staying broke!) I ain’t showing you, no courtesy (Don’t hit me when I blow!) I ain’t showing you, no courtesy (Don’t hit me when I blow!) This one for my dawgs always bring on they grind, Push it to the limit, never doubt your will to shine When life gets a hold of you, refuse on feeling down Especially when these suckas think you’ll never get the crown (Verse 2): Hey, drop that Mac Miller flow, I’m just paying homage, stay lit with my circle cause I don’t believe in triangles New World Order people are evil and they be tryna clone me, you’ll never catch me, I’m busy being ten steps ahead I’m giving what you’ve always deserved, no courtesy, my currency legit so currently I’m skipping baby steps like I stay running to the bank That’s a bar but y’all don’t get it, you forgot why you was in it, show your interest or decline, all that nonsense is forbidden And the hidden treasure special cause that’s the glow that make you standout, no more handout, unless your my team, branch out Riddle me this, silver lining of faith or when ignorance bliss? Well I think there’s a twist, Issa matter of zip, we can’t spoil the gift, Issa trick through a myth with a golden crisp (Autotune Rap Hook): I ain’t showing you, no courtesy (Who want the smoke?) I ain’t showing you, no courtesy (I ain’t staying broke!) I ain’t showing you, no courtesy (Don’t hit me when I blow!) I ain’t showing you, no courtesy (Don’t hit me when I blow!) This one for my dawgs always bring on they grind, Push it to the limit, never doubt your will to shine When life gets a hold of you, refuse on feeling down Especially when these suckas think you’ll never get the crown Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire Category:Mac Miller Inspired Category:6LACK Inspired Category:Lil Durk Inspired Category:Chief Keef Inspired Category:2018 Category:2019